The present invention relates to a method for depositing a continuously extruded formation or string of an edible product, in particular an ice cream formation upon a continuously driven conveyor supported by a support, in particular a conveyor for a plant for freezing ice cream.
Methods of the kind referred to above are known, by means of which the continuously extruded formation is deposited continuously upon the continuously driven conveyor. By means of such a method it is possible to extrude formations having advantageous and interesting appearance. The nozzle through which the formation is extruded may e.g. be pivoted in order to change the direction of extrusion whereby the formation may be deposited in a sales promoting pattern. Moreover, two or more extruding nozzles may be used, whereby e.g. differently coloured ice cream may be extruded and in case the movements of the nozzles referred to above simultaneously are carried out "interesting" shapes may be achieved. Moreover, the same effect may be achieved if the speed, with which the formation is extruded, is faster than the speed of the conveyor, upon which the formation is extruded because the strings extruded thereby achieve a curled or bubbled appearance.
According to the known method the formation as mentioned is extruded continuously upon the continuously driven conveyor. However, such continuous depositing requires that the surface, e.g. the conveyor, upon which the extrusion is carried out is unbroken or at least is composed of e.g. lamellae having very narrow interspaces, seeing that the material extruded, e.g. ice cream, otherwise has a tendency to penetrate through the conveyor even if the cream should be pre-frozen to a certain degree. However, it is not always covenient to use a conveyor having a continuous surface of transportation because if so the run of the conveyor which receives the formation should be moved generally straightly. However, under such circumstances it is necessary to use a freezing apparatus or a corresponding treatment apparatus which is comparatively long, e.g. a freezing tunnel, because the conveyor cannot may make e.g. helically formed movements within the freezing plant.
Accordingly, a demand exists for the provision of a suitable method for depositing formations of the kind referred to upon discontinuous conveyors or the so called "tray conveyors", e.g. conveyors the surface of transportation of which is constituted by trays which follow each other, because such conveyor has the capability to allow the conveyor being moved e.g. along a helically formed path or along runs which are terminated by a helically formed and, as seen from above, half circular path, which continues in a further straight run for then again to move as mentioned. By using such a conveyor the plant in question for treating the formation may be made space saving seeing that it may be comparatively short, but in return with increased width and height.